The Day You Said Goodnight
by idamnloveOrange
Summary: The Doctor never told Clara the story of The Raggedy Man and The Girl Who Waited. And now with a new face, he takes her to a front row seat of the story of a boy who ate fish fingers and custard, and a girl who bit four psychiatrists. "Raggedy Man, Goodnight." Eleven x Amy.


**The Day You Said Goodnight**

**Take me as you are**

**Push me off the road**

**The sadness,**

**I need this time to be with you**

**I'm freezing in the sun**

**I'm burning in the rain**

**The silence**

**I'm screaming,**

**Calling out your name**

**And I do reside in your light**

**That puts up the fire with me and find**

**Yeah you'll lose the side of your circles**

**That's what I'll do if we say goodbye**

**To be is all I gotta be**

**And all that I see**

**And all that I need this time**

**To me the life you gave me**

**The day you said goodnight.**

**The calmness in your face**

**That I see through the night**

**The warmness your light is pressing unto us**

**You didn't ask me why**

**I never would have known**

**Oblivion is falling down**

**And I do reside in your light**

**Put out the fire with me and find**

**Yeah you'll lose the side of your circles**

**That's what I'll do if we say goodbye**

**To be is all I gotta be**

**And all that I see**

**And all that I need this time**

**To me the life you gave me**

**The day you said goodnight.**

**If you could only know me like your prayers at night**

**Then everything between you and me will be alright.**

**To be is all I got to be**

**And all that I see**

**And all that I need this time**

**To me the life you gave me**

**The day you said goodnight.**

**She's already taken,**

**She's already taken**

**She's already taken me**

**She's already taken,**

**She's already taken me.**

**-The Day You Said Goodnight, Hale**

* * *

"You've never told me anything about your..." Clara began but hesitated knowing that the Doctor won't quite like bringing back something painful.

"About your...? My what? What is it, Clara?" The new Doctor prompted for her to go on.

"Uhm..." Clara mused whether to go on and ask him or just leave it be and maybe he'll tell her in the future, when he feels like it. But apparently the smile he had before truly regenerating into the thirteenth form was a sign that he had found peace with his beloved. She remembered how he called for her, his Amelia, and the way he held the air as if someone was really standing in front of him, smiling back. But mere seconds of his smile, a deep almost sorrowful frown replaced his grin, as if reality went and slammed him in the face. Maybe it was a bad time for those kinds of ques-

"My Amelia Pond, is it? Wondering about her, are you now, Clara?" The Doctor piped up suddenly making her eyes widen as he stared at him.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I just know. I always do."

"You said she was the first face you ever saw. Well, who Eleven saw." Clara started and waited patiently for the Doctor to tell her. She watched as his face fell into a default one. One which was void of emotion, a blank facade. She started to think that it was a bad time to tell this story.

The Doctor looked down on the floor then to the ceiling before he looked back down at Clara with half open lips and brows drawn together in a frown.

"Don't tell if you don't like. It's alright. I'm not going to pry." She said apologetically.

"No, no! It's fine. Just some random thoughts running through my mind. Some Scottish thoughts..."

There was a long silence between them before Clara broke the pause. "So, somewhere to go? Where are we going?"

"Ah yes! I'll give you a tour! It would be quite exciting! You'll find it absolutely funny, I guess? No, no, no. Fun! Fun, not funny! Sorry, new tongue. Can't get it right." The Doctor said and stuck his tongue out.

"Where?" Clara asked again.

"You'll see." He said and prepared to land the TARDIS.

* * *

"Quickly, quickly, or we're gonna be late!" The Doctor hastened and Clara followed him out the Tardis. They were in a backyard and The Doctor helped her climb down a tree. Apparently the Tardis landed on a tree house and they had to climb down the structure. When they were on the ground, The Doctor ran to the front yard with Clara in tow.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Clara asked as she followed him.

"Shh, shh. You'll alert them. Here, we'll hide behind this bush." The Doctor whispered as they hid.

"Alert who? Who are we hiding from?"

"Shh, Clara. It's starting."

"What's starti-" Clara was silenced when she saw a small red headed girl in the garden in front of the house.

"Who are you?" The girl asked the man in front of her.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?" Clara gasped when she heard the voice. The Doctor beside her telling her to be silent.

"No, it just looks a bit weird." The little girl answered with a shrug.

"No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?" Eleven asked again.

"Yes." The red head replied.

Clara turned to face the Doctor beside her and gave him a curious look to which he gave her a happy smirk. She smiled back a little and looked back at the two people on the garden. They were heading towards the house and she looked back at the Doctor.

"Where are they going?" She asked.

"Apples. Bacon. Fish fingers and custard." The Doctor said with a cheeky grin. "Don't worry, they're coming back."

And sure enough, twenty minutes later, the newly regenerated Doctor emerged from the front door with the little girl just behind him.

"I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!" The Doctor said in panic.

"But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?" Amelia asked, a little puzzled.

"It's not a box. It's a time machine."

"What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?"

"Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilized. Five minute hop into the future should do it." The Doctor said and climbed up the Tardis.

"Can I come?" The red head asked, hope filling her eyes.

"Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back." The Doctor promised.

"People always say that." The disappointment in her voice was obvious.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor." He said and jumped into his time machine.

"Geronimo!" There was a shout and the Tardis disappeared, leaving the young Scottish girl to watch in amazement as the blue police box wheezed out of her sight.

The girl ran into her house and emerged a few minutes later in a coat and a suitcase in hand. She places the case down on the ground and sat on it, putting her head on her hands as she waited for the Doctor to return to her.

Clara watched in fascination as the little girl smiled and looked up at the stars as if wondering how long five minutes were. Clara turned to the Doctor with a smile.

The Doctor kept on staring at the little girl with an almost sorrowful expression. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat, looking at Clara with his default face again.

"You didn't tell me she was a little girl. Amelia, Scottish and red haired. She's very cute." Clara told him, smiling all the while.

"Yes, she was a little girl. Amelia, the little girl." The Doctor paused and looked back at the girl. With a sad look he sighed and stood up.

"Let's go." He said as Clara stood.

"What? But you'll be back in five minutes."

"I didn't." The Doctor said regretfully, and walked back towards backyard.

Clara followed and when they were back on the Tardis she waited until the Doctor was finished flying the time machine.

"What do you mean, you didn't go back?" She asked.

"Well I did. But not for five minutes. I was gone for more than that."

"How long?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Kissogram?

"Yes, a kissogram. Work through it." An upset red headed lady told the man beside her.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?" The raggedy clothed man asked.

"You broke into my house. It was this or a French maid. What's going on? Tell me. Tell me!" The red head said eagerly.

"No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces." The man said as he remembered the shed that his time machine destroyed.

"So there's a new one. Let's go." The woman said hastily as she tried to pull him along.

"Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least. Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late." The man said, realization dawning in.

"He's coming." The red head warned.

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?"

"We've got to go." The woman in a police outfit said in a panicked voice.

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?!"

"Then why did you say five minutes!?" The woman screamed back, anguished and hurt.

"You're Amelia."

"And you're late." She snapped at him.

"Amelia Pond. You're the little girl." The Doctor said in awe.

"I'm Amelia and you're late."

"What happened?"

"Twelve years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat."

"Twelve years." Amelia said, annoyed.

"A cricket bat." The Doctor piped again.

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists."

"Four?" He wondered.

"I kept biting them." She said irritably.

"Why?"

And with a sad tone and childishly sad face she answered him truthfully. "They said you weren't real."

Behind a car, two unusual people hid behind the wheels.

"You were late?" Clara asked as she turned to the Doctor.

"Yes, I was. At that time I thought I was only gone for five minutes. Turns out I came back to her for fourteen years. Fourteen years! Four psychiatrists!"

"Fourteen? But Amelia said twelve." Clara said confusedly.

"Oh! The Tardis wasn't right yet that time. I had to go back and repair it. Then when I got back again, two years were added. So that makes fourteen."

When The Doctor and Clara had landed back on the tree house two years into Amy's future, they watched again behind the bushes as Amy approached the now complete Tardis and bow tied Doctor beside it.

"Are you from another planet?" Amy Pond asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor answered. "So what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Other planets. Want to check some out?" The Doctor inquired hopefully.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"It means. Well, it means come with me."

"Where?" She asked again.

"Wherever you like."

"All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero."

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more." The Doctor smiled excitedly at her and she looked at him, unimpressed.

"Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff. That was two years ago." She told him, almost reprimandingly.

"Oh. Oh! Oops."

"Yeah." She shrugged.

"So that's-"

"Fourteen years!" She shouted.

"Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough." He said quickly and held onto her wrist.

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library." Amy said in a dreamy voice, her whole body thrumming with excitement.

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So, coming?" The Doctor beckoned.

"No." Was her plain answer.

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago." The Doctor said with a whine.

"I grew up." She said nonchalantly.

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that." He said and opened the door to the Tardis and Amy went in with him following closely.

Behind the bushes, The Doctor was smiling deeply, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"The first face," Clara slowly began.

"My previous face ever saw. She is seared onto my hearts." The Doctor finished. "The last too."

"But you looked at me before you turned into..." Clara complained. "Into you."

The Doctor was silent and closed his eyes, Clara waited before she nudged him in the shoulder. "Doctor?" She spoke.

"I'm sorry Clara."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Before I... Before I regenerated, I had a vision. A vision. Of her. Of Amy. Amelia Pond." The Doctor voiced out, sadness in his tone.

"What did you see?" Clara questioned quietly.

"I saw Amelia. Young little Amy, running around in the Tardis. And then there, walking down the stairs. It was her, the girl who waited, my Amelia. She went towards me. I never thought I'd see her again. I guess I lov- I really wanted to see her at that time. There she was, with those red strings of hair and green, green eyes. What she said to me made me lose it." The Doctor explained. The smile in his lips as if telling a nostalgic story.

"What, Doctor? What did she say?"

"Do you know what she last said to me before a weeping angel took her away? She said 'raggedy man, goodbye' and it was the worst farewell someone ever gave to me. I was a wreck, until you came along. Clara, my impossible girl." The Doctor looked at her with a smile.

"In my vision she said the same thing, she said 'raggedy man, goodnight' it wasn't a farewell and it was good. The girl who started the story with Eleven, was the girl who ended the story with Eleven. It felt wonderful. So wonderful that after she was gone I still could see her and when I looked at you, you had her face, Amelia was you. You were Amy. And, and, and then..."

"You regenerated." Clara prompted for him to go on.

"Yes, yes. I regenerated and the next thing I knew. I had new kidneys and blimey, I still don't like the color." The Doctor said disappointedly and clutched at his stomach. When he looked back up, Clara was smiling at him.

"I'm sorry you weren't the last Clara."

"No, I understand. You loved her, very much." She said with an encouraging smile.

"No. Yes..."

"See? You do."

"But don't worry, Clara. You were still the first face this face ever saw." The Doctor said and kissed her forehead.

And with that, she knew that the two of them would have the most wonderful time exploring the Space and Time.

* * *

Author's Note: The title of this oneshot and the song above is from a song called The Day You Said Goodnight by a Philippine band called Hale. Listen to it, it's good and the lyrics are just spot on with Eleven x Amy.

This oneshot was inspired by Amy's appearance before Eleven regenerated. Her appearance was proof that Eleven cared for her (loved her even). He wanted to see her one last time. The first face he ever saw, and the last face he ever saw. I mean just look at that mushy stare they gave each other, those were the eyes of a person in love! And I lost it at Raggedy Man Goodnight. Another for the 2013 list of unforgettable feels, it ties with Tom cosplaying as Loki in SDCC.

I want to rant more about my Eleven x Amy ship feels, but I think I'm boring you guys so... I own nothing! And thanks for reading!


End file.
